


despite it all

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [43]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Stiles, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “Please marry me,” Stiles asks, uncaring of their surroundings, the way he’s underdressed for the occasion, the aches he still feels, or even that he hadn’t yet thought to get a ring.





	despite it all

“Please marry me,” Stiles asks, uncaring of their surroundings, the way he’s underdressed for the occasion, the aches he still feels, or even that he hadn’t yet thought to get a ring.

 

He can’t even go down to one knee with a cast on his right leg, dammit, screw the fact that kneeling down right now in the hospital issued gown would bare his ass to the public.

 

His dad is here, Peter is lurking in the corner as the creeper is wont to do, Lydia is somewhere in the hall badgering his doctors for information.

 

Most importantly, Deucalion is here, too. Even though they’ve been meeting in secret for over two years. Even though they’ve ached and loved and fought each other in an endless cycle all this time. There’s so many gaps between them that to an outsider they don’t make sense at all.

 

“The Destroyer of worlds and the Spark that can create it all,” Peter mussed, once, after he smelled Deucalion on Stiles.

 

They’re the opposites that shouldn’t attract, but work surprisingly well even when they clash. It’s as intoxicating as it is toxic, Stiles sometimes thinks, but then he’s back with Deucalion, drinking kisses from his lips, and there’s no doubt in him that  _ this is it. _

 

So now, with Deucalion so openly worried,  _ here _ , at Stiles’ hospital bed after a stupid and frankly minor - considering their lives, - car accident, Stiles can’t help but want to keep him forever or not at all.

 

“Yes, of course I’ll marry you, darling,” Deucalion promises, kisses his knuckles, his palm, the inside of his wrist, “But only after you do some explaining to your father.”

 

Stiles laughs at that, giddy and a little bit pained. All he can think about is the matter of fact way Deucalion said  _ yes _ .


End file.
